Rezonancia
by MissMicike
Summary: A cél: elmosódott, csillogó, örvényként maga alá húzó hangulat megjelenítése. Megvalósítás: a hogyanon van a hangsúly. Ez egy hangulattükör. BankotsuXJakotsu


Kinyitotta a bárszekrénynek használt polchoz tartozó vitrinajtót. Az egy halk csettintéssel engedelmeskedett. Kivette kedvenc, sötét folyadékkal telt elegáns nyakú üvegét. Gyakorlott mozdulattal töltött aprócska kristálypoharába. A szilvapálinka mélykék cseppjei megcsillantak az esti mesterséges félhomályban. Elégedett mosollyal emelte magasra a pici, talpas pohárkát.

- A tökéletes tervre – mosolyogva, boldogan húzta le az italt.

A pohár koppanással tette le lábát a faasztalra.

* * *

Nem volt alkalom az est szédítő némaságát kiélvezni. Népes társaság ünnepelt a tengeren. A kátránysötét vízen fénybombaként úszó hajón elit csillogás-villogás kapott helyet az éjjelre. Sikamlósra mosott deszkapadló recsegett siető pincérek fényes lakkcipője alatt. Értékes ékszerek hada kápráztatta el a szemet, bármerre pillantson is az. Még a Hold is beszállt a versengésbe – hivalkodva domborította hasát az óceán tükörképén; a tiszta égen.

A megbízott a korlátnak dőlve az összesereglett vendégeket figyelte. Kezében egy pohár koktél kevés alkohollal. Nem érdekelte, hogy munka közben iszik. Gyanús alakokat keresett. Bárminemű furcsaságon azonnal megakadt a szeme. Hamar kiderült azonban, hogy ez nem válik előnyére ma este.

Az a pincér ott leejtett egy poharat. Lám, már szalad is egy seprűért. Mikor elindult a lépcsőn kivillant a bokája. A megbízott pislantott egyet, de ez sem tudta feledtetni vele, hogy az említett bokán bizony harisnya feszült. Fényes, fekete nejlon. Mikor a pincérfiú visszafele sietett jól megnézte magának. Az arca szabatos, hangja tiszta. Mégis… Jó lesz szemmel tartani.

Tekintete visszasiklott az öreg hölgyre, aki fél óra alatt már a nyolcadik ismerősével csevegett, de mindvégig karjaiban tartotta fehér csincsilla perzsa macskáját. Ékes ujjaival az állat ránézésre is puha bundáját cirógatta megállás nélkül. Ki olyan elvetemült, hogy macskát vigyen egy hajóra…? Nem gyanús ez?

Elsétált előtte egy pár. A férfi öltönye makulátlan volt, de inge gallérja kifelé állt. Félre is gombolta. Nyakkendője megfordulva himbálózott mellkasa előtt. Rövid, piszkosszőke haja kócosan állt az ég felé. Elmélyülten magyarázva igazgatta szemüvegét. A mellette haladó lány földig érő, elegánsan visszafogott ruhában lépkedett mellette, és kuncogva tömködött valamit a zsebébe. Ajjaj, a megszállott tudós és friss felesége, aki képes őt eladni a találmányával együtt…

Ma már minden gyanús…?

Kifinomult nevetgélések, csengő kacarászás, pohárcsilingelés töltötte meg a levegőt, légiessé varázsolva azt. Még ő sem érezte fullasztónak a légkört. Biztosan a helyszíntől van. A tengert nem lehet elrontani egy borzalmas partival.

Vett egy mélyebb levegőt. Az ő dolga itt most az, hogy elkapja azt, aki felfordulást akar okozni. Az ő tehetségével ez nem jelent problémát. Gondolta ő. De most úgy érezte, ahhoz a másiknak is lépnie kellene. Nem tud elkapni valakit, aki még semmit sem tett. Nem azért, mert nem tudná rábizonyítani – minek azt? -, hanem mert így fogalma sincs ki az. Túl sok itt az ember. És mégsem kezdhet ki akárkivel… ezek egytől egyig híresek.

Átfuttatta tekintetét még egyszer a látott embereken. A harisnyás pincér épp rákfalatkákat szolgált fel. A hajó tatjánál, egészen a korlát mellett padokat helyeztek el. Fotelok is voltak, de azokat mind elfoglalták. A padon viszont csak egy valaki ült, az is a legszélén.

Nem volt ideje felmérni az alakot, ugyanis az őt nézte. Mikor összeakadt a tekintetük az finoman elmosolyodott és oldalra döntötte a fejét. A megbízottnak végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Figyelte… van oka?

Másodpercek alatt rengeteg gondolat söpört át az agyán; majd ezeknek eredményeképpen megindult a padok felé. Útközben megszabadult poharától egy arra járó pincér tálcájára helyezve azt.

- Szabad ez a hely?

- Csak tessék… - a hang, mely engedélyt adott, mintha egy másállapotból szólt volna. A megbízott letelepedés közben megszemlélte a vendéget; de még ülés közben is kénytelen volt tovább szemlélődni.

A karcsú alakot sudárrá tette egyszerű, minden flancot nélkülöző világoskék koktélruhája, melynek mind anyaga, mind mintája a víz folyását idézte. Világoskék topánba bújtatott lábát hanyagul keresztbevetette. Az ujjatlan ruha fedetlenül hagyta vállát, és megmutatta karját, mely nem a törékeny női kar volt. Félhosszú, fekete haján elegáns kalap ült. Fakó arcbőrétől elütött fekete szeme, fekete szempillái, a szemceruzával húzott szintén fekete vonal, valamint a legfinomabban szólva is élénkpiros rúzs.

- Nem jött el, akivel találkozni akartál?

- Tessék? – a megbízott felkapta tekintetét a mosolygó, fekete szempárra. Most tudatosult benne, milyen mély is az a fekete.

- Nem láttam, hogy bárkivel beszélgettél volna. Azt hittem…

- Valóban, azt hittem egy kicsit több ismerős arcot látok majd. – a megbízott megragadta a majdnem elvesztett fonalat, és szorosan ujjára tekerte, hogy semmi se billenthesse ki még egyszer szerepéből –De nem gond. Így is boldogulok. Legalább van lehetőségem azzal ismerkedni, akivel akarok, nem pedig azzal, akinek bemutatnak.

- Nem olyan egyszerű bárkit is megközelíteni… Mindenki olyan tartózkodó tud lenni…

- Csak ismerni kell néhány trükköt – vont vállat a megbízott – Például leejteni egy poharat valakinek az orra előtt. A bocsánatkérés általában egy beszélgetést von maga után.

A kékruhás vendég felkacagott. A megbízott gerince mentén lekorcsolyázott a hideg. Gyorsan kihúzta magát. Csak a hűvös levegő miatt volt.

- Egy ilyen helyen azért nem kísérleteznék ezzel a trükkel.

A megbízott elnézte a selyempapír arcot. Valami… stimmel minden? Eh, eddig is mindenkit gyanúsnak ítélt. Hacsak nem az egész személyzet és az összes vendég akar egyszerre felfordulást okozni, neki ma este csalnak az érzékei.

- Hogy hívnak? Hátha tudom, kihez van szerencsém. – a vendég félretűrte fekete tincseit füle mögé.

- Nem hinném. Egy kisebb ékszerüzletlánc tulajdonosának az unokaöccse vagyok. Bankotsu.

A fekete tekintet elkerekedett.

- Na, mi az? Mégiscsak ismersz? – Ha igen, az nem lesz jó, gondolta a megbízott mogorván. Ugyanis nem létezem.

- Nem. – Hát akkor meg…? - A nevem Jakotsu. – a vendég mosolyogva kezet nyújtott. Bankotsu kénytelen-kelletlen megállapította, hogy nem is taszító az a piros rúzs. Hiszen sose mondta ezt. Éppenséggel vonzza a tekintetet a két felfelé ívelő piros ajak.

A rövid kézszorítás sok mindent elárult mindkét félnek. A megbízott megtudta, hogy a másik kézszorításban rutinos; nem szorongatta sokáig a tenyerét, a megfelelő erősséggel szorította meg, nem csak megsimogatta.

A megbízottban ellentétes érzelmek éledtek fel. Szimpátia, egy csepp aggodalom és egy jó adag kíváncsiság. De nem volt ideje ezeket kategorizálni, csak tudatosította, hogy nem árt résen lennie. De ez nem szokatlan.

- Nahát. Nem gondoltam, hogy van még valaki ilyen régimódi névvel ebben az országban. És téged honnan kellene ismernem?

- Divattervező vagyok.

- Akkor nem csoda, hogy még nem hallottam rólad. – Bankotsu azelőtt úgy tartotta a divattervezők mind idióta ruhákat vesznek fel, még az utcára is, így sose gondolta volna a szolid öltözékről és a kissé kirívó, de szép sminkről, hogy ezt a kígyó fajt rejti maga alatt. De ne ítéljünk meg egy könyvet a borítója alapján.

Bankotsu nem tudhatta mi zajlik a vendég fejében, pedig ha tudta volna, sok mindent másképp tesz.

Jakotsu elégedett volt a munka megválasztásával; a fiú biztosan nincs otthon a témában – mint ki is mutatta -, ebben a szakmában sok az ismeretlen név, és könnyű eljátszani.

Ez az egész este számára egy játék; munkaként kapta, hogy mutassa meg a sok elbizakodott, elkényeztetett sztárocskának, milyen is az igazi botrány. A feladat: mindenki érezze a saját bőrén a borzalmak ujjainak simogatását – egyetlen tett következményeként. Önkéntelenül is mosolyra görbült a szája.

- Épp csak elkezdett felfelé ívelni a karrierem. Hálistennek népszerű mostanában a goth stílus. Abból merítem a legtöbb ötletet. – csak csicseregni fesztelenül. Közben igyekezett magába inni a mellette ülő fiú kisugárzását. Páratlanul kék szemei valami megmagyarázhatatlant tudtak maguk mögött. Barna bőre és hosszú, befont fekete haja egzotikus származásra vallottak. Kis termete, különösképp az elegáns, sötétkék öltönybe bújtatva, kellemes összhangban volt határozott jellemével, melyet még készakarva sem tudott elrejteni. Sütött a tekintetéből. Bármilyen ártatlannak is mutatja magát. Talán már túlontúl.

Jakotsu döntött. Ő lesz az.

Sekélyes párbeszédet folytattak. Mindkettő sasszemmel figyelte a másikat, és egyik sem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy valami különlegesre, valami értékesre bukkant.

Egyszer csak elhallgattak mindketten. Mikor észrevették, hogy csak nézik egymást, Bankotsu hirtelen felállt. Nyújtózkodott egyet, mintha le akarná szakítani a csillagokat az égről.

- Ideje körülnéznem, hátha érkezett már néhány ismerős arc. Mégiscsak köszönnöm kell nekik.

- Persze. Menj csak. Majd még találkozunk.

- Szia! – Bankotsu hanyagul intett és igyekezett beleveszni a tömegbe. Mintha álomból ébredt volna – mégsem állhat le cseverészni egyvalakivel, mikor itt ez sok ember, és nem tudni ki okoz majd felfordulást. Hátra pillantott a válla fölött, épp csak egy pillanatra. Jakotsu csak bámult utána titkolózó mosolyával.

Abszurd. Hogy egyesek manapság, hogy tudnak kinézni… Most rakta csak össze a képet a fejében. A kalapos szépfiú koktélruhában. Mégiscsak vérbeli divattervező.

* * *

Jakotsu céltalanul kóválygott a fedélzeten. Sehol semmi érdekes. Túl színvonalas ez a parti ahhoz, amiben ő már jól érezné magát. Igaz, hogy szemet gyönyörködtető a sok ragyogó ékszer, sziporkázó személyiség, gyöngyöző pohárkoccanás és nevetés – de idegen. És felszínes. Semmi sem csillog belülről. Hol a füst, a sötétség, a zajok? Ezek nem jelentettek neki problémát kitűnni és elvegyülni, de ez a felszínes pompa… Muszáj elvegyülnie, tehát képes rá. De nem szívből teszi. Sebaj. Ez még nem ment munka rovására.

Tettvágy buzgott fel benne, mikor eszébe jutott a barna bőrű, kékszemű fiú.

Az a fiú kell.

Rákönyökölt a hajókorlátra, és elnézte a lakkfolyamot az úszó színpad alatt, amin állt. Hamar elunta ezt is. Hirtelen kihúzta magát, felrántotta a cipzárt ezüst, kígyóbőrmintás táskáján; és a felszínre húzott egy gyűrött füzetet. Visszaült a padra, ahonnan elindult egy órával ezelőtt felderítő sétájára. Térdére fektette a füzetet. Fekete ceruzával látott hozzá a fehér lap formázásához. Táskája elhagyatottan hevert lábánál, akárcsak kalapja szénfekete haján.

A külvilág megszűnt létezni. Papírra kell vetnie, amit a fejében lát. Ez az ügy nem tűr halasztást. Miközben a vonalakat húzta óvatosan, elmosolyodott gondolatain. Rég volt ekkora hatás alatt. Ez csak egyet jelenthet. Izgalmas éjszakának nézünk elébe.

* * *

Bankotsu egyre mogorvábban, de egyre izgatottabban járt-kelt és próbált szóba elegyedni az ismeretlenekkel. Ismét rájött, hogy az ő szocializációja ehhez kevés. És ráadásul még mindig fogalma sincs arról, mi fog itt történni. Úgy tűnik, megvárja, míg megtörténik. Akkor sincs semmi baj – abban még sosem hibázott, hogy a tetthelyen csípjen rajta valakit.

Egyszerre megnyugodott. A tennivaló nem fog elszaladni. Sőt. Lehet, hogy épp feléje szalad…

- Tessék.

Bankotsu szembe találta magát Jakotsuval, aki kissé kipirulva, kócosan állt előtte és egy füzetet tartott eléje.

- Alig találtalak meg ebben a tömegben. Reméltem, hogy még itt vagy. – mosolya ismét felkavarta Bankotsut belülről. Nem tudta mit kellene gondolnia, így inkább…

- Mi ez? – lobogtatta meg a füzetet.

- Vázlatfüzet. – Jakotsu odalapozott a legfrissebb alkotáshoz. Bankotsu fejében egy pillanat alatt megszűnt létezni minden gondolat, csak zárlatos zúgást hallott, ami betöltötte minden porcikáját.

Ez a srác lerajzolta őt.

Mintha tükörbe nézne. Bár nem volt színes a kép, Bankotsu látta, mit akart a művész a legjobban érzékeltetni. A szemek vad kékségét.

- Csak gondoltam illik megmutatni, ha már rólad készült.

A kissé mentegetőző hangnemre Bankotsu felkapta a fejét. Jakotsu arckifejezése egyáltalán nem volt összhangban alázatos hangjával. Fekete szemei picike szikrákat szórtak, várakozásteljes mosolya elgondolkoztatta Bankotsut. Mi ez a tekintet…?

Jakotsu visszavette a füzetet és gondoskodóan táskájába csúsztatta.

- Ruhaterveket… is ilyen jól rajzolsz?

- Azokban nincs ennyi élet. Ez különben is egy új füzet. Még nincsenek benne ruhatervek, csak egy-két apróság, ami meginspirált.

- Aha… Mondd, nincs kedved inni valamit?

Egy fél óra múlva ismét a padon ülve beszélgettek. Bankotsu nagylelkűen megvendégelte a furcsa srácot. Egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy egy másik világba csöppent. Megmagyarázhatatlan módon úgy érezte, nem számít más, csak ez a beszélgetés. Mintha a világvégén ülnének, körülöttük csak azért van zaj, hogy biztosítsa a nyugalmat a hétköznapok zörejeitől.

A beszélgetés már kicsit személyesebb vonulatot vett. Jakotsu egyszer csak megkérdezte:

- Nem akarsz modell lenni?

- Hogy? – nevetett fel Bankotsu.

- Annyira... jó érzés volt azt a portrét megrajzolni rólad. – Jakotsu tekintete felcsillant. Bankotsu maga se vette észre, de nyelt egyet és kiszáradt a szája. Ugyanakkor hatalmába kerítette valami mérhetetlen kíváncsiság és bátorság – Megengednéd, hogy lerajzoljalak még egyszer? Sokkal jobb lenne, mint amit láttál. Az csak egy vázlat volt. Hamar megy, nem kéne sokáig úgy maradnod.

Bankotsu fejében megkondultak a vészharangok. Nem. Ennek hatására felszökött az adrenalin szintje és magabiztosan, mosolyogva válaszolt:

- Szívesen.

- Várj meg itt, kérek egy kabint!

Jakotsu már el is szaladt. Bankotsu furcsamód nem érzett nyomást a mellkasában amiatt, hogy elhanyagolja a munkáját. Ugyanakkor olyan érzés lebegett körülötte – mintha csak Jakotsu hagyta volna maga mögött -, hogy valami történni fog.

Persze, le lesz rajzolva. De maga is tudta, hogy itt valami többről van szó.

Jakotsu alig tíz perc múlva visszatért egy kulccsal a kezében. Az arany bilétán a 77-es szám lógott. Lesétáltak a szőnyeggel borított lépcsőn, miután megmagyarázták az őrnek, hogy engedélyük van a belépésre.

A hajó belseje egészen más hangulatot árasztott. A szárny, amibe érkeztek néptelen volt és túlzottan tiszta; kongott. Jakotsu vízkék topánjának a sarka úgy visszhangzott minden könnyed lépés után, mint ahogy a hullámkarikák gyűrűznek egy kavics csobbanása után a tótükrön. A kulcsok zörgése ujjai közt tartotta csak a kapcsolatot az illúzióktól mentes világgal.

Megérkeztek. Jakotsu egy mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót. A szoba visszavezetett a droghoz hasonló kábulat világába. Antik szekrények, vastag szőnyeg, baldachinos ágy puha paplannal, csipkés függöny. Gazdag dekoráció is helyet kapott vázák, festmények és apró üvegtárgyak képében. A helyiséget a fehér, a bordó, a sárga és a barna különböző árnyalatai uralták.

Jakotsu a csukott ajtónak támaszkodott. Bankotsu körbejárta és megszemlélte a helyet.

- Megfelel az alkotáshoz?

- De még mennyire! – Jakotsu csak úgy sugárzott. Ledobta táskáját egy fotelbe, majd a karfára támaszkodva lerúgta magassarkúját. Talpát kiegyengette a szőrös szőnyegen. Látható megkönnyebbülést jelentett neki a mezítlábas állapot. Mozgása, bár eddig sem volt feszesnek mondható, rögtön könnyedebbé vált. Előkapta füzetét.

- Ülj csak le ide… - Jakotsu a vállánál fogva lenyomta Bankotsut az ágyra – Szeretném lerajzolni az arcodat még egyszer…

Bankotsu tudomásul vette. Kihúzta magát és várt. Jakotsu odahúzott egy fotelt, és a karfájára telepedett. Egy bő negyed óra telt el, de nem ültek csendben. Valahogy ismét csak beszélgettek. Miről is? Mindenről. Akármiről. Bankotsu azon vette észre magát, hogy jó érzéssel tölti el beszélgetni. Pedig ő sosem szeretett trécselni, fecsegni mindenféléről idegenekkel.

- Mosolyogj egy kicsit!

- Felszólításra nem megy…

- Amíg nem mosolyogsz nekem, nem mehetsz ki ebből a szobából! – pattant fel Jakotsu hevesen, két kezét széttárva; egyikben ceruzája, másikban füzete. Bankotsu azonnal elmosolyodott; no nem a fenyegetés miatt. Jakotsu visszakuporodott a fotel karfájára és néhány vonás után felegyenesedett.

- Kész… - Jakotsu feléje fordította a papírt. Arca most sokkal nyugodtabb kifejezést öltött, mint mikor az előző képet mutatta. Elégedettség.

- Nagyon hamar megcsináltad… És… ez ha lehet, még jobb, mint a másik.

- Azt fejből rajzoltam, ezek pedig az igazi vonásaid.

- Bárcsak én is tudnék így rajzolni, akkor vissza tudnám adni a szívességet.

- Te teszel szívességet, azzal, hogy hagyod magad lerajzolni…

Jakotsu becsukta a füzetet és valami megmagyarázhatatlan melankólia ült ki az arcára. Bankotsu egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott, majd fejét csóválva megkérdezte:

- Szeretnél még rajzolni?

- Lehet…? – a fekete szempár reflektorozott obszidiánként ragyogott fel.

- Végülis ráérek…

- Akkor rajzolhatok egy aktot?

Bankotsu felnevetett. Látta Jakotsu arcán, hogy nem ezt a választ várta. De mikor szóban is válaszolt, a szemekben szűnni nem akaró fény bukkant fel.

- Aztán jó legyen.

Jakotsu végigpásztázta Bankotsu arcát, majd óvatosan letette füzetét, és odalépett modelléhez. Mutatóujjával felhajtotta az állát. Érintése hideg és borzongató volt.

- Akkor talán ezt vegyük le… - suttogta lehúzva Bankotsu válláról az öltönykabátot. A következő percek összemosódtak, sorban tűntek el a művészethez szükségtelen ruhadarabok – nem csak Bankotsuról. Jakotsu is megvált kék ruhájától, és kalapját is az ágy mellé helyezte. Teljesen meztelenül, a paplanon feküdve szorosan egymáshoz simult a két forró test. Legszívesebben minden porcikájukat összeérintették volna, nem tudtak elég közel kerülni a másikhoz. A csillár szédült fejük felett, a levegő vibrált a melegtől és az izgatottságtól.

- Szóval nem rajzolsz le…?

- Nem érek rá ilyesmire… - súgta Jakotsu. Bankotsu finoman két vállára fektette a fiút az ágy szélén, és felkönyökölt.

- És ha én viszont erre nem érek rá…?

Jakotsu nagy fekete szemeivel, mint egy ártatlan kobold nézett rá vissza. A fehér párnán szétterült kócos fekete hajával, porcelánfehér bőrével, mely alól áttetszettek a kék erek, és vékony, de feszes alkatával már egyáltalán nem hatott nőiesnek. Jobb kezét Bankotsu nedves hátán nyugtatta, a balt pedig lelógatta az ágy mellett. A következő pillanatban Bankotsu azon kapta magát, hogy odébb gurul – pár centivel teste mellett egy rugós kés állt a paplanba; sötét nyele Jakotsu kezében. Abban a kezében, ami az előbb az ágy mellé lógott le… és ahová a kalapját rakta néhány perccel ezelőtt.

- Tudtam, hogy nem vagy közönséges vendég… - mondta Bankotsu felguggolva. Félretűrte copfját. Immár mindkettejük mozgása mentes volt mindenféle kötöttségektől, teljesen szabadon feszítették meg azt az izmukat, amelyiknek szükségét érezték. Jakotsu a támadáshoz, Bankotsu a védekezéshez.

Jakotsu a következő mozdulatával elmetszette volna Bankotsu torkát, ha ő nem dől el oldalra. Lábát fellendítve próbálta megrúgni Jakotsu arcát, de ő hátradőlt. Kihasználva ezt a pillanatnyi kibillenést Bankotsu elkapta a veszélyes csuklót és jól megszorította; de a kés nem esett ki a marokból. Jakotsu közelebb húzta magához Bankotsut.

- Tudom már, miért éreztem úgy, hogy nyugodtan tölthetem veled az időmet. – vigyorgott Bankotsu. Szemében elvetemült, vad, kék fény villogott - Mert te vagy itt a dolgom. Téged kell eltávolítanom innen.

- Úgy… Szóval rendőr vagy.

- Hasonló. Te pedig nem vagy divattervező.

- Közel sem – Jakotsu mosolya örömet fejezett ki.

- Gyilkos vagy.

- Talált.

Nézték egymást. Egyiküknek sem akarózott megmozdulni. Egy történet; mely csak kettejüké. Talán nem is történt köztük semmi. Idő sem volt rá. Semmi látható nem történt. De ami a fejükben esett meg, ami az érzelmeik terén történt – az semmi? Azt félresöpörni, hiszen nem abban a világban élnek. A valóságban élnek.

De ki tudja, mi történik, ha hagyják a kifejtetlen gondolatokat szabadon futni?

- Ne haragudj, de látok benned valamit. – mondta Jakotsu halkan. Bankotsu érdeklődő tekintetére folytatta – Te is gyilkos vagy.

- Igen.

- Ugyanazok vagyunk. Miért állsz hát a másik oldalon?

A csillár csak pörgött, pörgött, míg azt sem tudta merre van a jobb és merre a bal.

* * *

Visszatette telefonját a polcra. A bárszekrénynek használt vitrinhez lépett, kitárta a kattanással engedelmeskedő ajtót. Mélylila színű szilvapálinkát vett elő. Megünnepelni sikerét. Tervét, melyet véghezvittek a kiszemelt szereplők. Tervét, melyhez két lelkivilág ismeretére volt csak szükség.

Töltött a csengő talpas pohárba. A pálinka kellemesen bugyogott a neki szánt üvegbe. Mosolyogva emelte magasra a poharát, és a titokzatos Hold szemébe nézett:

- Két új bérgyilkosomra!

* * *


End file.
